cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Texcoco
Sadly Texcoco is no more and the WCC is dead. Lance Kilkenny Nation Information Texcoco is a very large and older nation at 441 days old with citizens primarily of Mexican ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Texcoco work diligently to produce Cattle and Gold as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Texcoco to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Texcoco allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Texcoco believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even it means hurting its own economy. Texcoco will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History The nation of Texcoco (now known as the Empire of Texcoco) was founded on 3 March 2006 by Lord Vayne (now Emperor Vayne) of the Aztec nation. Shortly thereafter, Texcoco joined The Legion. Texcoco spent several months as an active Legion member, participating in the politics of the Legion as well as fighting for its glory during several wars. Texcoco also conducted the gathering of intelligence against the Warpstorm Alliance during their period of war with the Legion. It was also during Texcoco's membership in the Legion that the nation fought its first series of non-alliance related wars. These wars, known throughout Texcoco as the Crimson Wars, were launched with the intention of expanding Texcoco's borders, improving the welfare of the nation's citizens, and eventually reaching the size and influence level to be considered an empire. On 11 May 2006, Lord Vayne officially declared Texcoco an empire and assumed the position of president-for-life, Great Emperor Vayne of the Texcoco Empire. Texcoco's relationship with the Legion was not to last forever however, as Emperor Vayne was unwilling to fight the New Pacific Order (NPO) when the Legion declared war on them near the end of The Great War. Following the Legion's official deceleration of war against the NPO, Texcoco withdrew from the alliance. After a few days, Texcoco temporarily joined the Green Protection Agency (GPA) with the hopes of staying out of the crossfire of the Great War. Emperor Vayne's intentions were made clear during an address to the people of Texcoco: :"While the Great War wages all around us, we the citizens of Texcoco must remember that this is not our fight. The LUEnited Nations, with their infantile antics and immaturity, have once again caused a fight of epic proportions. Now we find our former allies, the Legion, at war with the NPO. Comrades with whom we fought side by side and whose soldiers died alongside ours are now fighting a war which they cannot win. For the same matter, the NPO cannot eternally hold off the entire CoaLUEtion and the Legion. This war will be a victory for no one other than those who stay out of it. When this war finally comes to and end and its true effects are known they will be nothing but bad. All the nations of the world will be weakened and war-weary as Texcoco stands proud as a beacon of prosperity and peace. It is for these reasons that I feel it necessary to keep our great empire out of this war." - Emperor Vayne of Texcoco Following the peace agreement which brought an end to the Great War, Texcoco left the GPA. Emperor Vayne was able to bring Texcoco out of the Great War completely unscathed despite a disagreement with the Legion over aiding a NPO ally and an allegation by the GPA of usury. Interestingly enough, it was during the time that Texcoco was not in an alliance that it would reach its highest point in the rankings, breaking into the top 100 and finally coming to a rest at #72. It was also during this time that Texcoco began declaring its first series of self-motivated wars against unaligned nations. Using this tactic, Emperor Vayne greatly expanded the land area and technological advancement of the empire. Unfortunately, Texcoco's position in the top 100 was to be short-lived. In a surprise attack, three nations (whose names have been lost to the annals of history) declared war on Texcoco in a coordinated attack just prior to and immediately after update. Although the military of Texcoco was able to prevent the empire from going into anarchy, the odds were stacked against them. After several days of fighting, the war came to an end. By the time the smoke had cleared, Texcoco had slipped almost 200 spots in the rankings to #240. It wasn't until much later that the people of Texcoco learnt that the motivation behind the attack was for declaring war against an ally of all three nations during a former, unrelated war. After a few more weeks without being in an alliance, Texcoco joined the NPO. Texcoco's participation in the NPO's boot camp was waved due to Emperor Vayne's experience level and close association with several members of the NPO. Texcoco was not as active in the NPO as it was formerly in the Legion, but did participate to some extent. It was during Texcoco's stay in the NPO that the empire would suffer its first rogue attack, a nuclear strike. This was also the first time the people of the empire rioted, throwing Texcoco into anarchy. Through diplomatic persuasion, Texcoco was able to negotiate a ceasefire with the rogue prior to him offering peace to the NPO. Emperor Vayne then rallied his people, declared martial law to quell the riots, and brought peace back to the empire. After several more weeks in the NPO, Emperor Vayne resigned the empire from the alliance. In a public announcement to the NPO he acknowledged that The Order had taught him much and that his motivations for leaving the alliance were not to go elsewhere, but to allow Texcoco to form its own alliance. After a few short days of preparation, Emperor Vayne founded the West Coast Coalition (WCC). The primary purpose of the WCC, according to Emperor Vayne, is to offer protection to its members, to insure economic prosperity, and to advocate diplomacy whenever war may be avoidable. The WCC does not currently have an official charter, but it is rumored that one is in works and will soon be submitted to the international community of the Cyberverse.